


The Last Jedi: Rewritten

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: Luke Skywalker had never felt so old.***Exactly what the title suggests. I'm gonna rewrite this whole movie in the way it deserves to be written, hopefully to everyone's satisfaction.





	The Last Jedi: Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this! The first chapter is pretty short, but I'll try to publish more as quickly as I can (although probably not for a while, since I don't really have the time rn)

Luke Skywalker had never considered himself an old man.

The Force had kept him youthful, even as his hair turned gray and his brow wrinkled. He began to understand Yoda’s almost childlike amusement of the world and that constant fire behind those small eyes. He saw it all in his reflection now, even if life ceased to be amusing and if there was no point in keeping the fire burning. Despite it all, though, he felt young on the inside.

Still, old age had never been more evident than it was in comparison with the strange girl standing before him with eyes full of hope. Maybe it was how the Force shifted around her – he could see it with his bare eyes, how the winds blew around her, how the sunrays shattered in contact with her skin. How her eyes could see him as plainly as he could see her, way down to the core.

Or, perhaps, it was what she had offered to him, an object lost and never to be seen again. He could hardly believe it had appeared before his eyes, that his life had truly come to such a full circle.

His lightsaber, and his father’s before him.

He reached out for it, like a hungry man would grasp at food. The touch of it, the weight of emotions it carried, weakened his body. He fell to his knees, losing control for the first time in such a long time. His left hand was shaking and he felt the phantom of his right hand where the metal prosthesis took its place. And then, he felt so much more.

A surge of energy ran through him as he was unable to control his powers, incapable of keeping the Force at bay. His soul welcomed it as an old friend, though, as he suddenly felt the whole galaxy around him. The light side, the dark side, the gravity of every sun, the life on every planet, the balance, the chaos, _Leia_  and –

No.

An emptiness that hadn't been there before.

His tear-filled eyes looked up to the unknown girl in search for the truth in her eyes, although he didn't really need her to confirm it.

Han was dead.

"Oh," he groaned as he felt the pain of it for the first time, as well as Leia's pain, echoes of her heartbreak still scattered around the galaxy through a cry that had never left her lips. And he felt Chewie, still aching for him still – Chewie, who was here. Of course he was, the girl couldn't have flown the Millenium Falcon here by herself. It was a ship in need of two pilots.

He stood up walked past the girl to look down the hill where the Falcon had landed. There were Chewbacca and R2-D2, waiting around for them. Chewbacca must have seen him and raised his paw in greeting and Luke could hear R2's chirp echoing through the valley. He waved back at them, tears still streaming down his face as he managed a smile while struggling to gasp for air.

"You really are Luke Skywalker," the girl finally said, bringing his focus once again on her. Awe enveloped her every word, as well as kindness and compassion that seemed to be coming from her very soul. He turned to look at her again. He saw a lost child, hardened by life yet never losing hope. She looked familiar, however, her soft brown eyes bringing back a memory he could not quite place yet. It also amazed him how she saw him as plainly as he saw her. She could see the Force that yielded to his very existence and the way he lived in the most perfect of harmonies with it, as well as the whirlwind of deep emotions that had overcome him as he let it back after locking it away for so long.

And, in turn, he could see her raw power, so bright in her core. She was what the prophecies would have spoken of, should there be any left. A ray of light, an epitome of hope.

But, right then and there, a student in need of a teacher.

"Who are you?" he asked her, so softly that it was a wonder he had even found his voice. In answer, she blessed him with a blinding smile.

"I'm Rey."

Luke Skywalker had never felt so old.


End file.
